izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trick-or-Treating
Author's Note: I don't really know where this thing came from. It just came to mind and now I'm writing it. Wirz lay on his couch, staring up at his ceiling. It was Halloween and he was all alone at home. He knew Vanellope was off with her friends. This was because Wirz had made it clear that he didn't want to go trick-or-treating. There was a certain someone on his mind. Yuri. She was so special and beautiful...and perfect, even. She had responsibilities now, though, and she probably wasn't allowed to celebrate this holiday anyway. After all, free candy or not, it was still considered an "evil" holiday. Yuri couldn't celebrate something like that. There were three knocks on the front door. Wirz stood up and walked over to the door, then opened it. On the doorstep was a young, teenage girl. She had cut her hair to make it a chin-length bob. Her green eyes seemed a bit brighter than when they had first met. Covering her body was white fabric, like what an angel would wear. It was accompanied by thin sandals and a golden glowing halo above her head. The one hhing that seemed out of place for an angel was the pistol that rested at her hip. "I couldn't just let you spend a holiday by yourself," she said. "B-but this...doesn't this break the rules...?" Wirz stammered. Yuri shook her head. "I've got a lot of responsibilities, so it was hard enough without restrictions. But if the genuine meaning behind this holiday is gone now, what reason is there for me to avoid it?" She was right. Not only was she pretty, but she was almost always smart enough to catch onto the littlest things and find loopholes. Her still-brand-new-to-her rank was bound to improve this ability even more. "Now, now, we can't go trick-or-treating if you don't have a costume!" The girl snapped her fingers, and the multicolored leaved on the ground swirled around Wirz. It died down after a few seconds, leaving Wirz in an angel costume. However, it looked as if it was meant for an angel of higher rank than the one Yuri was dressed as. "A shame you gave that position to me," she sighed. "You're more wise and fair than I am. And less violent, I'm sure." "No, no!" Wirz said quickly. "You're way better at it than I ever would be. It's like you were born for that position." Yuri's smile returned and she grabbed Wirz's hand. "Thanks... Now let's go before it gets any later!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Afterwards, the two sat on beanbags on the floor, sharing the huge pile of candy they made by dumping out both their bags of candy. They just chatted, caught up with each others' lives, and relaxed. When Wirz checked the clock, it was already almost five in the morning. Had they really been talking for that long? "I think I should be getting to sleep now," Wirz said. "School later." Yuri nodded. "All right. I'll spend the night. Maybe even join you at school." Wirz was soon asleep, while Yuri stayed by the window, making rain pour down so heavily that there was hardly any light to be seen. Now there would be a pretty double-rainbow for Wirz later...